My Grandfather's Clock
by pechika
Summary: Diana Takes care of Neal when he is unwell


**Title : My Grand fathers clock  
Author : ****pipilj**  
 **Summary : Diana takes care of Neal when he is unwell  
Authors Note : Written for ****dennih23** for collarcorner **  
**

"I am taking El to New Platz for our anniversary I have found the perfect place for our stay it has a 4.5-star rating on Trip Advisor. I am looking forward to ski up the slopes. "

"Nice Peter you have stepped it up you're not stalking Elizabeth's browser history or going over her credit card history"

"Ha ha, very funny Neal Diana will be your supervisory agent while I am gone. Please be on your best behavior remember she is a lot less forgiving than I am"

"Please, Peter you wound me. Have fun I will be on my best behavior scouts honor"

"You were never in the boy scouts," Peter said "Are you sure you're OK? You are looking a little pale"

"Yes I am perfectly fine dad," Neal said rolling his eyes "Let me leave it to it have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Boss there is some paperwork I need you to look over. Doesn't worry enjoy your stay and yes I know I won't call you unless someone dies."

Diana sat down on the chair opposite Peter

"That's the last of the paperwork here is the key to Neal's anklet and the number of the marshal. The number of the hotel where we are staying the cell phone reception is a bit spotty. Thanks, Diana" Peter packing his briefcase before he headed out.

"Take care Neal and yes I will get the maple syrup you like so much" Peter ruffling Neal's hair before heading out.

Neal leaned against the cool lift surface miserably he felt awful. The dry toast and coffee did nothing to soothe his stomach. He did not want to appear slacking when Peter was on a well-deserved break besides another day of work and it would be the weekend and he could recuperate. Neal prided himself on his work ethic, besides he was a world-class con man he could con some FBI agents to think he was absolutely fine. Neal entered the White Collar division jauntily with a smile.

"Caffery you look awful. How are you? Why didn't you tell me that you were unwell" Diana remarked

"Hello to you too Diana I am fine."

"If you insist, "Diana said skeptically "Look over these cold cases we are having a slow day"

Neal stared at the same page for the last hour. The tynol he had an hour ago had not helped. It was a testimony of how bad he felt that he did not hear Diana till he suddenly felt her palm on his forehead.

"Jesus Neal you are burning up. Why didn't you tell me you were unwell pack up we are going home. "

Diana took a detour to a hospital

"I don't need to go to the hospital I just want to go home and die "

"I'll ask Christie to take a look at you; there are some perks to dating a doctor."

"I am taking you to my place" Diana steered her car through rush hour "I really don't want to call Peter and tell him about your untimely demise so please don't argue with me. Besides, I know June is away for the weekend so this way you will be well looked after"

"I don't want to be any trouble," Neal said awkwardly

"You won't or I would not have offered. Christie is going to her parents for the weekend so you will be keeping me company. Sit tight in the car let me get your meds."

Diana parked the car at the pharmacy and went in to get the supplies. Truth be told Neal did not mind much he hated being alone when he was sick.

Diana showed Neal to the guest bedroom. It was a cozy room and soon fell asleep

"Neal wake up you've got to eat something and it is time for your meds" Diana shook him gently

Neal woke up a little bleary-eyed "What time is it?"

"It is almost seven. I have made my famous chicken noodle soup"

"This is delicious," Neal said while eating

"Thanks, this was something my mom made when I was ill and it became my ultimate comfort food. Eat up Caffery"

It was close to midnight when Neal's fever was still raging, he was restless. Diana started singing a long-forgotten childhood favorite _"My grandfather's clock was too large for shelf so it stood ninety years on the floor"_

It seemed to calm Neal down and Diana continued to sing till Neal's fever broke.

Neal was feeling much better the next day he joined Diana for breakfast.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me," Neal said taking a bit of the delicious omelet.

"I lived with my grandmother from my sophomore year in high school when she fell ill, I became pretty adept at handling nursing her I was devastated when she died. For a while I wondered if I would apply to med school. But then I decided it was not for me, I enjoy my role as a protector "

When Diana returned to work on Monday she found a sketch of an exquisite grandfather's clock and a little girl that looked like her sitting on the floor and staring at the to and fro movement on the pendulum, she was blown away by the little details in the lifelike sketch. Diana smiled and slipped the drawing into her drawer. She would be getting the picture framed later that day, after all, she was a proud owner of a Caffery original.


End file.
